1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier used to unitize a plurality of containers such as cans or bottles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Container carriers, such as the carrier according to this invention, are used to unitize a plurality of containers. Typical containers are bottles, cans and other containers having a sidewall and a chime or raised rib around an upper portion of the container. Much of the prior art in this area, specifically container carriers constructed from polymeric materials, comprises devices that engage the chime or rib around the upper portion of the container. Another style of container carrier is the sidewall-applied carrier wherein the carrier engages the sidewall of the container.
Regardless of the style of container carrier, one challenge in the art is to provide a container carrier that can be used with a variety of containers, including different container diameters and containers having sidewalls with different qualities. In addition, such container carriers should promote a consistent application to a variety of containers resulting in a package that is tight and compact and thus desirable to the consumer.